Level 9: Planet Shebanek
Planet Shebanek: POW Camp is the ninth level of Otto Matic. Level Overview In this level, you save the humans by flying in the stolen saucer and beam the humans out of the jail buildings, and then drop them off at the ship. Each human you rescue gives you some fuel, and about twenty humans are needed to leave. Enemies Laser Turrets Laser Turrets are the most common and dangerous enemies found on Level 9. They fire powerful laser shots at your flying saucer when you approach them. They can be found in many areas in Level 9, but can, and should be, avoided when possible. Experienced players will only need to face these Turrets when they are entering an area where human-filled huts can be found. There are usually 2-3 Turrets which can be found guarding these huts. The best way to kill Laser Turrets is as follows: Go far behind a laser turret so that it is facing the opposite direction. Come closer and activate your red destroyer beam. Fly over the Turret. This method is effective for destroying the Turrets without causing any damage to your saucer in the process. Laser Turrets are colorful and are hard to miss. They only will begin firing at you when you come close to them. If one commences firing at you and you do not want to be hurt, go away from the Turret, which will again stop firing. Laser Turrets are stationary, and therefore will not pursue you. Stationary Laser Rays As their name implies, Stationary Laser Rays do not move at all. They are composed of a base which shoots a rainbow-colored light toward the sky which will kill or hurt your saucer badly upon contact. Simply avoid these enemies and worry about the Laser Turrets and Mobile Laser Rays (see below in this section). Many experienced players do not know that these enemies can be destroyed. To do this, activate your red destroyer beam and head toward a Stationary Laser Ray. When you get close, you will destroy the Laser Ray... AND lose half of your health. Therefore, killing these enemies will not only be detrimental to them, but it will also injure your saucer considerably. In conclusion: leave these foes alone and simply be careful that you do not get too near them. Mobile Laser Rays These enemies are the opposite of the Stationary Laser Rays. The Mobile type of Laser Ray moves in a pattern and is VERY dangerous to your saucer. Upon touching a Mobile Laser Ray, you will usually lose almost all of your health. This is extremely undesirable considering that there is (sadly) no way to gain extra health for your saucer. These enemies resemble bases which shoot a white light toward the sky. Mobile Laser Turrets are invincible and can only be found on the paths which lead to areas which contain human-filled huts. This is helpful for finding the huts. On your way to the hut-filled areas, simply fly with great caution and be careful to avoid the Mobile Laser Rays at all costs. Satellite Dishes Satellite Dishes are a mystery. They do not hurt you in any way, nor do they appear to alert the Laser Turrets of your whereabouts. When your saucer approaches a Satellite Dish, do not worry that it may cause you trouble. They certainly will not hurt you (or cause you to get hurt) in any apparent way. Trivia *This level contains more humans than any other level. *This is the only level where the R-B-I cheat code will not work. *This is the only level that is enirely flat. Category:Robots